Art of Undressing
by schizofragile
Summary: With that evil contraption also known as the chain that bound Raito and L together, how could they both change clothes? Another session of voyeurism ensues though this time, L took a step Raito did not expect at all. LxRaito, oneshot.


Title: Art of Undressing

Author: iP

Summary: With that evil contraption also known as the chain that bound Raito and L together, how could they both change clothes? Another session of voyeurism ensues; though this time, L took a step forward Raito did not expect at all. LxRaito, smut.

A.N.: Raito had his Death Note/I-am-Kira memories lost during this fic, just in case you got confused. Anyway, this is a breather from my chapter fics. Enjoy!

* * *

_Clink._

The chain made a clinking sound, and albeit a faint one—Raito instantly discerned the implication of that—that _evil_ contrivance. Forcing a dejected sigh, he turned around and stared pointedly at the black-haired detective, who looked at him oddly in return. The student then moved his gaze at the metal cuff bound to his left wrist unwilling to tear itself off him, and sighed once more. He leaned on the wall while watching his companion sit himself comfortably at the computer chair next to him. And the said companion was staring at him. Noticing this scrutiny, he folded his arms, leading to another dull _clink_ emanating from the sound of the chain itself.

L continued staring.

"Stop staring, Ryuuzaki."

"I'm trying to read your mind, Yagami-kun." L murmured, chewing his thumb while keeping his eyes on him.

"It won't help at all." Raito replied, exasperated.

"It won't?"

"Won't."

L paused for a few seconds before resuming his thumb-chewing habit.

"That's for me to decide, Yagami-kun."

Raito bit his lip. How many times did he have to explain himself, anyway—and yet, this crouching detective didn't believe a word he said; it's as if he was talking to a blank wall. Taking a quick glance at the skinny detective, he knew he was right. He sighed again.

"Ryuuzaki."

L waited, watching him through wide-open eyes.

"I—" Raito stopped and irritably scratched his arm, feeling the itchy material on his body, acting as a barrier and preventing his skin from clashing onto each other. He grimaced as the sensation only grew more, and a bit vexed, he rubbed deeper, hoping to ease the annoying feel of the cloth clinging to his reddened skin underneath it.

L stared with a mix of indifference and amusement on his face.

Silence.

_Scritch-scratch._

Raito mumbled. "Damn."

Unable to keep the smile from crawling on the corners of his mouth, L decided to hide the lower part of his face using his hand.

_Scratch._

A sigh.

Silence.

Then, "What the _hell_."

L tried his very best not to smirk. "What is it, Yagami-kun?" He asked, an innocent countenance plastered across his features.

"I need to change clothes." Raito raised an eyebrow at him, feeling a tad peeved.

"Go ahead."

"In _front_ of you?" The student managed to blush while making weird protesting gestures. "No, Ryuuzaki." He said with a tone of finality.

"Why not?"

Raito groaned. "You _will_ respect my privacy, and so will I. So you will be the humane person that I know, and leave this room so I could change clothes."

"Humane?"

"Why, yes of course."

"…Humane." L repeated, with a hint of sarcasm.

Raito glared at him.

L shrugged. "Okay."

The detective stood up, stared at him, _again_, and Raito could feel the hair on his back standing upright—then nodded, opened the door, and cast one glance at him.

Raito nodded, appreciation splayed on his face as he urged the detective to go. He watched as the dark-haired detective closed the door but failing to do so.

"What?" Raito asked in an exasperated voice.

L looked at the handcuff.

Right. So he had completely forgotten about that.

"You knew this from the beginning, didn't you?" Raito accused L as he watched the latter plop himself lazily on the chair next to him.

L nodded.

Raito groaned.

"I'm not a girl, Yagami-kun." L pointed out at his completely frustrated companion. "I won't jump you once I see your finely toned body, your smooth skin, or your nicely curved body, unlike your girlfriend Misa-chan would." L added quietly.

"Misa's not my girlfriend!" Raito defended hotly, fighting the blush creeping on his cheeks. "And what did you say about my body?"

"I doubt it." L replied, smoothly ignoring the second question. "Misa-chan fawns all over you when she's here; what more if she sees you naked?"

Raito could nearly hear the bitterness in his voice, but since he was still protesting about Misa jumping him, he failed to notice.

"I—I—" Raito wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Don't defend her." L added on, seeing disbelief all over Raito's blushing face. "And I thought you wanted to change clothes?"

Raito raised an eyebrow before thinking about it. "Um, yeah. Right." He picked his bag which was lying on the floor, picked a black, long sleeved shirt, and threw it over his shoulder, trying his best to ignore the passing looks L gave him as he did so.

With another grumble, he opened the buttons on the shirt he was wearing, and within a few seconds it was all free. He idly took the shirt off, staring with the right part, and then it was when he realized he was half-naked, sweaty, and under the scrutinizing stare of L.

And he knew he was still blushing, if not faintly.

He made an unintelligible sound as he removed the shirt on the other side, and then he noticed that L's gaze was following his moves. As the sleeve fell off his left shoulder, he heaved a heavy sigh and then a cross between a grunt and a gasp when his shirt hung on the chains that bound L and him together.

Yes, he'd forgotten all about that.

Groaning, he wiped the sweat off his forehead as he analysed how to remove his shirt without damaging it. It was still dangling pitifully and he groaned again. At the corner of his eye, he saw L stare at him, obviously enjoying his situation.

"You know," Raito pointed out clearly at the hunched detective, "it _is_ rude to stare. It annoys people."

"Yes." L nodded wistfully, with the faintest grin crawling on his mouth. "But, who knows what would happen if I take my eyes off you for some minutes?"

"Stop accusing me." Raito huffed as he idly scratched his left shoulder. "I'm not Kira."

"Oh, but I wasn't talking about Kira." L replied, forcing to lock eyes with him, and when Raito did so, he let his black eyes wander over the latter's body, head to toe, and back.

Raito blushed.

"Nice body you've got there." L purred.

_No, that wasn't what you heard, Raito Yagami. NOT._ He gave an apologetic smile and asked, "What did you say? Ryuuzaki?"

Oh no. He did not like the way L was looking at him. It was teasing; tempting; flirting. L was looking at him _lasciviously_. He felt a shiver run down his back and gulped when L's eyes met his.

"I said," L stood up, albeit in a hunched position again, and casually strode to him, with his poker face set on. He inched closer to the auburn-haired lad, and ran a slender finger on Raito's arm. "…What a nice body you've got there, Yagami-kun." He purred. "Sexy and slender and nicely built, a perfect fit."

Raito blushed even more. "Ryuuzaki—what is the meaning of this—"

Knowing that he had him cornered, L threw him to the couch nearest him and crawled atop the half-horrified, half-afraid student who was currently eyeing him fearfully. As he saw Raito open his mouth, he decided that it would be better for the both of them if he shut up, and so he made him.

He licked his chest.

Raito gave a squeak, and then pushed L away. "Don't… don't do that… Ryuuzaki!"

L sneered, and Raito grew more goosebumps as he watched L lick his lips. The sneer looked terrifyingly natural on the usually expressionless detective.

As L's mouth was about to descend once more, defeating Raito's protests, an annoying thing happened. (Well, for L mainly. Raito would never admit it.)

The door opened, and in hopped Misa who wore a silly expression on her face.

"Raito-kun! Where are you? Matsuda-san told me you'd be here—"

And in came Matsuda.

"Ryuuzaki-san! We've found something—"

Then Mogi.

"Matsuda! Ask Yagami-kun to come too, we also need his help—"

Then Raito's father.

"Raito! Where are you, Sayu phoned me, she said you fared highest on your mock exams—"

And then Watari.

"…Ho-ho."

They all stared, agape, jaw dangling, face pale, eyes bugged out, and cheeks tinged with pink as they saw a horror-stricken, half-clad, sweaty, and blushing Raito under the raven-haired detective, who was clearly staring at Raito like he's got the hots for him.

Well, yes, L has the hots for him, but that didn't matter.

Silence.

"What—are you doing!" Misa cried shrilly at the top of her lungs as the Kira Investigation Team members fainted one by one behind her, except for Watari. "Raito-kun! Why are you under Ryuuzaki-kun? What are you _doing?!_" She asked again as she took a step forward.

"We're busying ourselves, see?" L narrowed his eyes at her, irritated, and then purposefully licked Raito's abdomen, which only resulted to another squeak.

"We're not busying—" Raito shouted hotly, still red in the face. "—you're the only one making this up—let me go—" he gasped as L pressed his body on him. "Get off me, Ryuuzaki!" He looked pleadingly at Misa. "Misa—help me—it's not what—get him off me!"

L looked at Watari, who nodded obediently. "Amane-san, could you kindly help me with these men?" he asked as he showed her the three limp bodies of Matsuda, Mogi, and Shoichiro on the ground. She was about to protest when she saw the glint in L's eyes, and nodded dully. Watari smiled at them and waved at L before closing the door.

Raito looked incredulously.

L was having the time of his life.

"Let—me—go!" He struggled aimlessly, while yelling at the top of his lungs. L crossed his arms.

"No, you're not."

Raito gulped as L's lips descended on his body again.

As the two lost themselves in the frenzied passion afterwards, Raito managed to notice the used clothing now lying in a disheveled state on the floor, still hanging mercilessly on the chains, all too forgotten by the black-haired detective who was currently doing wonders with his tongue.

He thought of thanking the shirt later.

**OWARI.**

* * *

A.N. I'm not going to make a habit of writing LxRaito, okay? T.T; Anyway, tell me if this is any good at all. And constructive criticisms are allowed--especially the grammar ones. I need them. No flames; I shall chase you with a cucumber since the carrots are meant for my plot bunnies. XD.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
